Of Saints and Sinners
by Shae2788
Summary: Both were two completely and different people. She wanted to break out from her family's name and become her own person. He wanted to find, well he didn't even know exactly what he was looking for. Somehow, Bellamy and Clarke find themselves crossing paths, not that they wanted to. [[AU]].
1. The Bad Date

This is my first 100 story. I do not own anything and I'm just simply writing for fun and because I have nothing to do until school starts back. Which I'm dreading. The story does not have a Beta, so if there are mistakes I do apologize. Anyways, let me know what you think. Thank you!

* * *

This was by far the most awkward situation he had ever put himself in, the only problem was he didn't know how to get out. Bellamy knew he had charm, and he also knew when to use it. The problem was that lately he didn't even want to.

Truth of the matter, women in general were getting boring. As it was so easy to convince them to sleep with him. He knew many ways to get into a girls pants and this girl was no different.

She was beautiful, no doubt. He made a mental checklist when he first saw her in the restaurant. When she had opened her mouth though, it was a different story.

"So… what do you do for a living?" The most dreaded question that he hated to be asked. Bellamy cleared his throat a little, "Right now, I'm in between jobs. I hope to find something more stable soon and yourself?"

She threw him a sideways glance and smirk, not satisfied with his answer. She threw her long hair over her shoulder, "Well right now I'm trying to break into the modeling business, but I have a few more shows before anything serious. I'm gaining more attention in Paris though."

Of course she was, and of course Octavia would set him up with this particular woman. He found out later in the date her favorite movie was The Notebook, and that she loved the band One Direction. After that he knew it was a done deal.

"Well Amy, it was nice meet you." Bellamy said as they were exiting the expensive restaurant. He wasn't even sure if that was her name, but given how the night was to end he didn't really care. He was a gentleman though and even opened the door for her. The brunette turned to him and he knew that glint in her eye.

All throughout dinner it seemed she had been physically interested in him, and that glint confirmed it. Maybe the thought of it just being another one night stand had crossed her mind. He really didn't care. He watched as she ran her finger down his shirt and peeked up at him through her dark hair. "So, I know this date wasn't that great. I was thinking, if you didn't want it to end… my apartment is not very far and-"

Bellamy cut her off by placing his hand up in the air. This is the moment where he had to be harsh and lay the low blow. "Look sweetie, you're hot and everything, but I'm not looking for a lay tonight. Sorry." He almost could have laughed at her, but the slap to his face had him feeling otherwise.

He watched the girl, Amy he presumed, walk off as he rubbed at what he knew was a red mark upon his face. That shitty date had went exactly how he had thought it would.

He straightened his jacket, then turned to walk down the busy streets. He looked down and pulled out his cell phone to dial his used-to-be favorite and only sister.

After five rings, she finally answered the phone. "Hello?" Octavia asked in an unsure voice. Bellamy cleared his throat before speaking sarcastically, "So O just got through with that fabulous date. You know Amy… or I believe that was her name?" He heard her over the phone give a slight chuckle.

"How did it go?" Bellamy reached up rubbing his temple. "How do you think it went? Another floozy looking for a quick fuck. Why do-" Bellamy didn't get to finish his sentence as the wind was knocked out of him.

His phone slipped from his hand, crashing down to the hard cement. Whatever or whoever had hit him, also went flying, almost falling hard when he heard an "Ah shit!" in a feminine voice.

Bellamy looked down to find the source of the voice. His face scrunched up into a scowl when he saw the mess of blonde curls underneath a dark green beanie. "What the hell? Do you just go running into everyone?" He yelled at the blonde women.

She finally snapped her head up and he was met with furious blue eyes behind a pair of dark rimmed glasses. Her lips were in a straight line as she dusted herself off. "Actually, it was you who ran into me!" Then after a brief moment she muttered "Asshole."

The shock was evident on his face at her words. He had been looking where he was going, or maybe he hadn't. Bellamy watched as she reached to pick up the books that had obviously fallen out of her arms.

He shook his head, but none less bent down to help her. He first grabbed his phone, noting the large crack in the screen. He shook his head again, of course that would be his luck and picked up the nearest book to him. A quick glance at the book in his hand quirked his interest.

"The Little Black Book of Sexual Positions?" The blonde girl gasped, and snatched the book from his hand. "It's- Well… if you must know, this is- is a present for a friend!" She fumbled out her words.

He eyed her curiously, knowing full well that was not the truth. She didn't seem like the type for a book like that. From her clothes the girl seem uppity, snobby, and rich looking.

The annoying sound from his phone snapped him out of his thoughts before he silenced it. He would call Octavia back later.

At this point in time, he didn't care for explanations. He just wanted to get home, down a couple of beers, and then hopefully pass out.

"Look Princess, I'm sorry I walked into you. Now my phone is cracked so I learned my lesson. Take care." Bellamy didn't wait for a response, but opted to walk away before she could say anything else.

His only thought as he tried to dial Octavia's phone number through his cracked phone was this day could go to hell.


	2. The Perfect Life

I don't own anything. Just writing for fun. :)

* * *

Clarke's life was perfect, and she hated it. Her entire family had went to Yale, which according to her mother that meant that Clarke's fate was to join in the family legacy and become the one thing she detested. A doctor.

Not that she hated any doctor. She absolutely loved them. That is all she had grown up with. That is how she even met one of her longtime friends, Well Jaha. His father and her mother had been doctor friends, so it was only naturally they be friends too. Clarke even felt along with nurses, it was one of the most important jobs that anyone could have.

Being a doctor was not her hopes and dreams though. She wanted to pursue something to do with Art. Would she ever tell her mother that? Of course not. She was like a pretty little doll that her mother twisted and warped into her own image, but Clarke had let her.

Clarke pushed her long blonde hair behind her eyes and tried to concentrate on studying in her Dissector of the Human Body book. Finals were coming up soon, plus helping her best friend Raven Reyes plan for her wedding had her almost at a midlife crisis.

She had been flattered when Raven had asked her to be the maid of honor. Clarke just didn't realize everything that had come with it.

A knock on her dorm door drew her out of her thoughts. She placed the book on the desk and made her way towards the door. Opening it she found Jasper Jordan giving her a sly smirk, placing his hand on the doorframe.

Clarke couldn't help it, she smiled and let out a small laugh. "Do you think you're trying to be sexy- or something?" Jasper's smirk slipped off his face. "So when I knock on Maya's door, I shouldn't do that?" She shook her head at him, "No Jasper. If you care about her at all, please don't do that."

Jasper had been trying to ask a pretty sophomore named Maya out, since he had discovered her two months beforehand.

She let Jasper in, and made herself comfortable on the bed while he sat at her desk. He shook his head at the cluttered mess, "Clarke you're going to have to take a break at some point. I'm shocked your head hasn't exploded yet."

"I know Jasper, but I have finals in three days." Clarke dramatically threw herself back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't see Jasper shake his head, "Well, I know you have been wanting to go to Benders lately. Maybe they will have something there this week, something that you haven't read."

Clarke threw him a quick smile. Jasper Jordan always knew the right thing to say, even though it was odd that he had mentioned Benders. She didn't question him about it, but placed a green beanie on her head and slipped into her Woolrich Jacket, and Franco Sarto Lizbeth boots before following him out the door.

"So, Miss Griffin what do you think you are going to buy today?" Jasper asked her through a group of people walking down the busy street. Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly I don't know yet. I think I'm going to read something different though."

As they made their way into the book shop, Clarke stopped Jasper by placing her hand on his chest. "I knew there was a reason you, of all people wanted to come to Benders! You knew Maya worked here, didn't you?"

Jasper's cheeks flushed red, and Clarke gave him a wide smile before her eyes flashed back behind the register counter.

Maya was there in that god awful red apron, reading through some magazine. "Please Clarke, no… I mean yes. I did know she worked here. Please- please don't say anything though." Jasper pleaded with her.

"Okay, Jasper. I'll try not to." Clarke ran off before he could say anything to prevent her from doing otherwise. She ran to what everyone would considered the "dirty" section before randomly picking out a book.

She didn't even have a chance to glance at it before Jasper found her. "Clarke- what are you doing?" She threw him a sweet smile, "Oh nothing…. I wanted to see if they had the new Michael Hall book. This isn't the right place for it though. Help me find it?"

Jasper raised his eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. They quickly found the book she wanted and proceeded to the check out. Clarke could tell Jasper was getting nervous. He kept mumbling under his breath and biting at his lip.

"Jasper, stop." She quietly scolded him. When they reached Maya, the brunette gave them a friendly smile. "Did you guys find everything you need?" Clarke glanced up at Jasper, waiting for his response.

After he placed a goofy looking smile on his face, Clarke felt she had to intervene, "Yes, Maya we did. Hey, don't we go to school together?"

Maya seemed confused for a moment, "I don't know, do we?" Before Clarke could reply Maya had scanned Clarke's book and the registered had beeped interrupting the conversation.

Three sets of eyes looked up and read on the screen, 'The Little Black Book of Sexual Positions. Is Customer over 18?' Clarke wanted to laugh, Jasper looked like he was going to throw up, and Maya just kept looking between the two.

"Can I see your ID please?" Maya asked Clarke with a red tint to her cheeks. Clarke reached into her bag pulling out her wallet and flashing her ID.

Clarke felt as if her job was done. Jasper had only used her as an excuse to see Maya, so a little embarrassment wouldn't hurt him. Hell, maybe this would be the only way Maya would ever communicate with him.

After the awkward moment, Maya didn't say anything as Clarke paid for the books then they quickly had left the book shop. Jasper all the while stayed silent. Clarke kept switching the books back and forth between her arms, and looking over at Jasper waiting for him to say something.

They continued to walk before Clarke couldn't take the dreadful silent treatment anymore. "That was just a joke Jasper. At least Maya will remember who you are now. Lighten up."

Jasper stopped and glared down at her, "Clarke… I really like her, and now she thinks that we have something going on. I just- I don't know how to approach her now." Clarke began to laugh, "Look Jasper, I'm sorry. I really am."

He didn't bother looking at her, "I'm gonna go meet up with Monty. I'll see you later." Jasper took off in the opposite direction, never looking back at her.

Clarke felt her shoulders drop, and immediately felt guilty. She turned to head back down to the school but was almost knocked down by a person walking full force into her. "Ah shit!" Clarke yelled out, as the books slipped from her arms on the cold sidewalk.

Clarke huffed in annoyance, this was just great. "What the hell? Do you just go running into everyone?" a deep voice yelled out at her. She raised her head up and looked at the man who had ran into her. He was cute, she would give him that, with dark hair and eyes. The man didn't even look at her, and was busy searching for something of his own.

"Actually, it was you who ran into me!" she snapped right back at him, and before she could help herself she mumbled "Asshole" just to make herself feel better.

She didn't wait for his reaction only reaching down to find her books. She located her Michael Hall book, but before she could look around for the other she heard the man's deep voice again.

"The Little Black Book of Sexual Positions?" Clarke gasped and reached out grabbing the book before he could say anything else. "It's- Well… if you must know, this is- is a present for a friend!" she winched at how all the jumbled words fell out of her mouth. She felt like a total idiot.

Clarke took note as he stared at her, his eyes then trailed down her body. An unwanted shiver passed through her. She wanted to laugh because there was no way that she could be attracted to the asshole. For a moment it was almost as if they were in a staring contest.

The sound of a cell phone made Clarke jump, bringing her back to her senses. She watched as he silenced the cell phone then turned his attention back on her.

"Look Princess, I'm sorry I walked into you. Now my phone is cracked so I learned my lesson. Take care." Clarke's mouth dropped open as he passed her, he didn't look back once. The 'Princess' comment struck a nerve. So, he hadn't checked her out. He had judged her by what she was wearing.

"What a huge asshole." She whispered to no one. Maybe this was karma getting back at her for the stunt she had pulled on Jasper. She shook her head and watched the said asshole turn around the corner, and out of her sight.

Clarke flipped her hair behind her, and straightened the beanie on her head. She continued walking down the street, trying not to let the 'Princess' comment upset her more. All she wanted to do was get back to the dorm, wait for Jasper to return, and apologize a thousand more times.


	3. Every Day is the Same

Still don't own anything, it would be nice if I did though. :)

* * *

"Bell, it's been a week. Please call me back. I'm worried about you." Octavia's concerned voice came out of Bellamy's phone. He pressed the end button and leaned back on the wall. He finished his cigarette and made his way back into work.

Working at a crappy bar, named Locos was not working out in his favor. He had overslept, and when he had arrived fifteen minutes late his boss had almost fired him. Bellamy had almost gave in, but the thought of bills and debit made him bite his tongue and apologize.

The bad part was it was the same shit, just a different day. The usual customers were in the bar, drinking away their life. Not the he was complaining, the more idiots that came in meant more money.

"Mr. Blake, when are you going to let me take you out?" His eyes snapped up to a regular named Maria. The woman was probably in her late fifties, but Bellamy smiled and without a word gave her a small wink.

He didn't wait for Maria's comments, but made himself busy by heading into the back. He checked the inventory, not wanting to go back up the front. Contact with anyone today didn't really seem like a great idea, but he was disappointed when his co-worker Miller found him.

"Hey man- You know, we kind of need you up in the front and-" Bellamy faced him, not saying a work his expression hardening letting the other man know he was not leaving. Miller held up his hands in defense, "Ok, I was just letting you know what Wick said. I'll make up some excuse for you. Whatever is going on, you need to figure it out soon."

With that Bellamy watched as Miller made his way out of the storage. He was once again alone, but the loneliness did nothing to help him. If anything it made matters worse.

After awhile of checking off the list of certain beers and wines, Bellamy had moved on the liquors when Wick finally found him.

"Bell, we need to talk." Bellamy let out a sigh, as Wick motioned for him to come with him. He followed his manager back up through the bar, and into the little office in the back.

Wick sat behind the small desk with papers covering it, while he choose to sit in the crappy couch in the corner. "So… tell me Bell, what exactly is going on? Murphy had to grill your ass earlier. Miller told me all about it."

Bellamy gave a little snort, remembering the argument between him and the boss. "Look, I was late… and- Well I can't make any excuse for it. I've just-" Bellamy paused for a moment, running his hands through his hair.

"Wick can I ask you a really personal question?" Wick's eyebrows rose up in interested, "Of course, Bell. You know I'll be honest with you."

Bellamy licked his dry lips before continuing, "Have you ever just wondered- What's the point of everyday? I mean, I know this sounds really stupid… but, what is the meaning of life?"

Wick was taken aback at Bellamy's words, but thought long about the subject before answering. "Bell, I really don't know. I mean, it's what you make it, isn't it? You have to do what you want to do, and don't let anyone stop you."

Bellamy let Wick's words sink in, "Yeah- I guess I've just been going through some bullshit depression lately."

"It's all good man… you know my wedding is in two weeks, and I really expect to see you there." Trying to change the subject, Wick stood up and Bellamy jumped up following after him. "Yeah, I will be there. I'll probably bring Vee with me…"

Wick gave him a small smile, "That cool dude, I'm just getting so tired of all this wedding planning. I just want it over with and done, you know?"

Bellamy laughed as the men both made their way behind the bar, "Well if I had to put up with you, I'd understand why it's been so chaotic."

As Wick was mixing a drink for a customer, he yelled back at Bellamy over the music, "Yeah… well you don't know Raven Reyes!"

X.X

X.X

X.X

"Clarke, I love you. You're my best friend, but really… sometimes you can be such a bitch." Raven threw over her shoulder, looking through what seemed the thousandth rack of bridesmaid dresses.

The two women had just discussed the little prank Clarke had pulled on Jasper. She still felt bad about it, even though it happened over a week ago. "Raven, don't give me shit about it. I've already apologized to Jasper and I have to make him dinner… twice actually."

Raven snorted, picking out a green halter dress then shaking her head, putting it back in hurry, "Clarke Griffin cook? Do those two words even belong in a sentence?"

Clarke huffed, pulling out a dark red dress with a sweetheart neckline, "Yes, I can cook. I can make a mean meatloaf, and…. A really great meatloaf. Hater."

Aggravated, Raven finally pulled herself away from the dress rack, just long enough to glance at Clarke, "Well at least there was an upside the whole mess. The asshole hottie? Right?"

All of the dresses were starting to blend together, which meant a break was much needed. "Raven… "

"Oh come on Clarke… it's not like you're ever going to see him again. The chances of that are slim to none." Clarke and Raven both found comfort in the small sofa in the dress shop.

Clarke felt herself get lost in her thoughts. She hadn't really meant to tell Raven about 'asshole hottie' as Raven had named him, but she had been so angry after his rude little comment.

Raven twirled a piece if Clarke's hair in her finger and they both watched it fall, the curl still remaining in her hair. "I know I won't… I'm just so tired of looking at dresses. You're never going to decide on one."

"I would like to inform you that I'm going to pick one of these damn dresses. Wick has pretty much let me take full control over the wedding, so I can't disappoint him." Raven gave her a cheeky smile.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. The sooner the wedding was over, the better. Not that Clarke hadn't had a blast helping with the wedding, it was just that Raven had been so controlling about everything. No wonder Wick had let her take over.

"That's great Raven… " Clarke spoke softly. Raven jumped up from the sofa and stood in front of her. "Okay grumpy pants get up. We're going to the mall."

Clarke's eyebrows came together, waiting for the now excited brunette to explain. "I'm tired of looking for dresses for the day. We need to go do something- Adventurous!" Raven exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Just give me one second, I'm going to let Georgette know we're leaving." Clarke watched as Raven grabbed her purse and walked through the store.

If there was anyone that Clarke had really felt bad for it was Georgette. She knew the wedding planner had be in her own personal hell since Raven had invaded her life, but she got paid well for it.

Raven came bouncing back, and she stood to meet her halfway. "Jimmy's outside waiting for us in the limo! Let's go!"

Clarke couldn't contain the smile that erupted on her face, maybe today wouldn't be such a bust after all.

* * *

Next up: Bellamy and Octavia talk and Raven spills a big secret Clarke is keeping.


	4. Damaging Thoughts

I don't own anything.

* * *

The night had went by too slowly for Bellamy. Luckily that night there was no drunken brawl at the bar, it had simply been a boring night.

After they had cleaned up, and closed up for the evening Bellamy lit up a cigarette, and headed back to his apartment. This was the normal for him, getting off at one and then getting up at seven to work at his other job.

Working at Loco's and then throwing fish in the morning was not his dream jobs, but it paid the bills. Bellamy's home was nothing fancy, but it was livable with a bed room, small bathroom, kitchen, and living room. The pay was fair, so for the moment it would have to do.

Bellamy walked up the three flights of stairs, and haltered when he saw his little sister lingering by his door. He figured she would be waiting for him at some point, even though it was late at night. Octavia did not tolerate ignoring her very well.

When she finally looked up and saw him, he watched her face fall. "Bellamy Blake- I've called and called… we need to talk now." Her arms crossed over her chest and he walked forward, taking his keys and placing them in the door knob.

"I have no idea why Vee…" He stated flatly, as he opened the door letting them both in. Octavia brushed past him and made herself comfortable in one of the few chairs of the living room.

"Well make yourself comfortable then…" Bellamy muttered as he closed the door, locking it behind him. He threw his stuff in the corner and then made his way to the refrigerator, taking a cheap beer out for himself.

"Big brother, sit down and let's talk." Octavia yelled from the living room. Bellamy didn't know the real reason why he hadn't spoken to her, he just knew that he didn't really want to. He had so many thoughts going on in his head, he didn't want to bombard her with them.

They sat across from one another, neither one knowing exactly how to start the conversation. Octavia leaned forward in her chair, "Ok… Are you still pissed off at me about that stupid date? Is that why you're not speaking to me?"

Bellamy took a sip of his beer then turned his attention towards her, "No Vee… I've just been going through some sort of funk lately. You know it's getting closer to that time of the year."

Octavia's eyes softened and she nodded her head, understanding his words. "Yeah, I know that Bell- but it's been almost 6 years. You can't keep blaming yourself for something that you didn't do…"

Bellamy didn't really like to talk about their mother's death. Octavia really didn't realize the involvement that he did have in Aurora Blake's "accident", or that is what the police report had concluded the situation to be.

He took another sip of the beer, before putting it down on the old coffee table. "Yeah… I just… it's been on my mind a lot lately."

The siblings sat in silence for a moment, before Octavia stood and walked across the room towards him. Bellamy was stunned as he felt his sister's arms wrap around his shoulders in a warm embrace. "Bell, you know I'm always here for you. You and me, we are all each other has. Us against the world, right?"

He remembered saying those exact words to a thirteen-year old Octavia, when she had found out their mother committed suicide. Bellamy was not a man to show emotions, but a small tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

Bellamy took a deep breath, and returned the hug. "I love you, Vee." Octavia released him with a soft smile, "I love you too… loser."

He knew that he could never really tell her the truth, for the simple fact that he couldn't lose her too. Yes, he was selfish. If she knew what had happened that night, he was sure that Octavia would probably never talk to him again.

That was one of the biggest secrets that he would take all the way to his grave. Bellamy let the thoughts slip away, when he remembered that Wick had asked him to come to the wedding.

"Hey Vee, what are you doing December 27th?" Octavia had returned to her seat, but was glued to her phone. After his question, she raised her head up to answer, "I'm not really sure Bell- Why?"

She lowered her head back to the phone, her attention clearly somewhere else as she typed away. "Well, my co-worker Wick is getting married- and he sorta invited me to it. You know I hate those things, but I needed a date…"

He frowned at his sister, while she continued to fiddle around on her phone. Finally after a moment she answered him, "And?... Do you want me to set you up with someone else?" Her hazel eyes met his with an amusing glance.

Bellamy sighed, "No… please, not another date. I was asking if you wanted to go, because you I can actually tolerate."

Octavia smiled, "Yeah, I'll go… I guess." When a ringing nose came from his pocket, Bellamy pulled out his phone and grimaced at the name flashing across the screen.

He didn't bother to answer it, instead choosing to silence the cracked phone and throwing in on the coffee table. Right in front of Octavia. She looked down at the phone before putting her own down and examining his, "Damn Bell- What the hell happened to your phone?"

Bellamy downed his beer before telling his sister about the blonde that had ran into him.

X.X

X.X

X.X

Clarke and Raven had shopped the night away. Finally after hitting almost all the stores in the mall, they found themselves at a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner.

"I haven't been shopping in forever... I'm so exhausted." Raven tiredly spoke as she glanced through the menu. Clarke nodded her head in agreement. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was sure to have burn marks in her hands, from the many bags she had carried.

This had been the usual for Clarke and Raven back in the day. Once, a teenage Raven had even set a record in their school of spending thousands of dollars, in just one day. They had both been born into respectable families with money.

Clarke had been shocked when Raven had announced her engagement to Kyle Wick. She hadn't been the only shocked one. Raven's parents had almost disowned her, but after a few months finally decided that their daughter's happiness was all they had wanted.

"So what will you be having?" Raven asked her, looking over the menu. Clarke was almost too tired to answer, "I'm going to have the Gnocchi di ricotta. That sounds decent right now."

"I'll have that too." The women waited for the waiter to place their orders before settling down and relaxing.

Something had been plaguing Clarke's mind for a while now, so she finally decided to ask Raven, "Why do you call Wick… Wick?"

The corner of Raven's mouth turned up into a smirk, "Do you really want to know?" Clarke wasn't sure, if she did by the look of the brunette's face, but tiredly she answered. "Yeah, I mean… his name is Kyle."

"Well, my little nosey friend… that's what he likes to be called when we're in the heat of the moment. I don't know… it's just a huge turn on for him." Raven shrugged her shoulders before continuing, "I think it might have something to do with him being in the military too."

Clarke didn't say anything but took a gulp of her water. Raven noticed the discomfort that was coming from her friend. "Clarke, did I say something wrong?"

The blonde shook her head, "No Raven… I just- I've never really heard you talk about Wick and your sex life before." Clarke could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. This was not a subject she wanted to talk about at dinner.

"Well- I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I mean- I know you haven't experienced those things yet and-" Furious blue eyes snapped up at Raven's words.

"Raven! We don't talk about those things in public!" Clarke was not mad at Raven, but she didn't want to discuss her non-exist sex life in the open, where anyone could hear them.

Clarke closed her eyes, and rubbed her temple. She knew Raven spoke the truth. She had never had sex. Not that Clarke hadn't experienced anything, but she just had never let anything get that far. "I'm sorry… there's no one really here though."

She opened her eyes, letting them peek at the room. They were the only ones seated in the section. Clarke relaxed for a moment, "I didn't realize that. I just don't want to talk about my virginity."

Ever since she had been born, Clarke's entire life had been planned out for her. As a child she was home schooled, and then once she had turned twelve her mother decided it was time for boarding school. That is where she had met her free-spirit, rebel, and best friend, Raven.

"Clarke, do you want to talk about it?" Raven asked, concern laced in her voice. Clarke wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it. She had thought about losing it, to some random guy all the time, but she knew that she would never do it.

If anything was to happen, she was sure her mother was hear about it. If Abby Griffin heard about it, then Clarke would be ruined.

When she was six, her father had passed away from Prostate Cancer. Even though she had known it was going to happen, that had been the most difficult day in Clarke's life.

The worse was what followed. In his will, Jake Griffin had left everything to his daughter and Abby had been furious. When Clarke was to turn twenty-five, she was to inherit over millions of dollars, if only her father's conditions were met. Her father had been a successful business partner, owning seven businesses all over the world.

"Clarke- earth to Clarke. You there?" She blinked a few times, and placed her attention back on Raven. "I'm sorry Raven… you know how that story goes."

Abby had set Clarke up on her sixteenth birthday to meet Finn Collins. He was the son of one of her father's former co-workers, and that meant one thing to Abby. More money.

Finn was attractive, but there was no spark or anything between them. Clarke had found him boring and unappealing. There was nothing really nothing there, but it seemed her mother had other plans.

She had found out through an agreement between her mother and Finn's parents that she and Finn were to be married after they had graduated from college.

At first Clarke had been upset, then she found out the real reason. Unless she married Finn, her father's inherence would be took away from her. That was one of her father's requests. Abby and Clarke would be penniless if that were to happen.

"I know Clarke… There should be one thing you want though. Find someone that you actually care about and- you know." Raven slipped her a sweet smile. Before Clarke could reply, the waiter came back with their food.

They didn't talk for the entire meal, instead enjoying the silence instead. After arguing who would pay for the meal, and Raven winning, they decided to head back to Ravens apartment.

Clarke thought about what Raven had said. Finding some to sleep with would be easy, but finding someone she cared about was a whole different story. She figured it wouldn't be fair, knowing that nothing could ever come from it.

She didn't want to think anymore. There had been too much thinking that night. Instead, she laid her head against the limo door and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Next up. The Wedding.


	5. The Big Day

Finals had come and gone, and Clarke was feeling great about them. She knew all the information, so it was not a shock when she received her A's on all the exams. She was proud of herself, and she knew her mother would be pleased.

She had spent Christmas with her mother and Marcus Kane. Abby's new lawyer boyfriend. Clarke at first had been disappointed, but soon she found that she rather liked Marcus. He was not like Abby's other flings of the past and for that Clarke was grateful.

"Clarke? Are you packing yet?" she heard her mother from the hallway. Clarke had been packing to travel to back New Haven, where Raven would be getting married. The wedding was set for the next day, which seemed almost too soon.

Raven had finally decided on a prestigious church and her wedding was going to be the event of the year. After all the planning, Clarke felt like it should be. She was relieved that the wedding was finally happening, but sad because it felt like everything was going to change.

Raven and her had been almost inseparable, since they had met. They were both so different, but yet always had a huge impact in each other's life. When her father has passed away Raven had stayed with her the entire Summer, just because Raven had wanted to be there for her.

"Yes mother, I am almost done." Clarke took a small look around her old childhood room. Trying not to let memories of the past bring her down. She walked out of the room and made her way down stairs. Clarke was going to be happy tomorrow for her best friend's sake.

X.X

X.X

X.X

"Where the hell is the catering service?" Raven screamed out. Things had been running smoothly, that was until they had arrived at the church.

"Sweetheart! I told you they won't be here till one. It's only eleven-thirty. Calm down Reyes." Georgette's voice rang out. Raven had become a nervous wreck. Clarke could see her hands twitching back and forth, and the constant biting of her lip.

"Hey, you want to get out of here for a minute?" Clarke leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear. The brunette's hair was elegantly placed in an up do and her makeup made her look flawless.

Clarke could still the stress in her eyes and she was pleased when Raven stood to follow her. There was nowhere really to walk, so Clarke decided to walk down the hallway for a moment.

She led Raven into what seemed to be an empty classroom. She was surprised when Raven began to stutter out, "Clarke, I don't know if I can do this. I mean- I love Wick… Yes, I do- but… this is it. What if something happens? What if something goes wrong? I-" Clarke silenced the blabbing woman by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Raven Reyes… you can do this, and you will do this. Wick is so in love with you and you are the perfect bride. This wedding is happening, dammit." Clarke's lips pulled up into a smile when she saw that her words had calmed Raven's nerves, even for the moment.

"Thanks Clarke. I really don't know what I would do with you." Clarke could feel the tears building up behind her eyes, but she held them back. She didn't want Raven worrying about her makeup and then becoming a chaotic mess again.

"I'll always be here, Reyes. Now cheer up. We have a wedding to get through and still have half my sanity left." Clarke chuckled as she pulled away from Raven. "I'm going to be married in a few hours… wow. Who would have thought I would be getting married?" Raven let out a loud laugh.

Clarke shook her head, "Not me, that's for sure. Let's go get you ready Cinderella."

X.X

X.X

X.X

Bellamy hated weddings. He never understood why anyone would take vows to be with another person for the rest of their lives, when most of the time they would end up divorcing. For him marriage was just a waste of time and money.

"Hey Bell. You ready?" Bellamy straightened the tie on his old wrinkled suit and walked out of the small bedroom. Octavia had been waiting for him, still glued to her phone. "Do you ever get off that damn thing?" Bellamy muttered picking up his watch and placing it on his wrist.

Octavia looked up as she finished typing, "Sorry… I just have a lot going on right now." Bellamy didn't question his concerns, but shook his head in annoyance. Octavia and her boy troubles was something that he didn't wish to talk about.

"Come on O, we got to go. This thing starts at four." They both hurried out the door, and into the taxi that had called beforehand. When they stepped out and stood in front of the Church, both of them took a moment to take in the surroundings.

"Damn Bell! Who the hell is Wick marrying? The Queen?" Octavia screeched. Bellamy was shocked too. He knew Wick didn't have a lot of money, and he never would have expected this.

"I don't know… whoever she is, she must be rich... Lucky bastard." Bellamy and Octavia grinned at each other. They had both grown up not poor, but certainly not with money. They had been blessed with the clothes on their backs up until they had moved in with their aunt. That had been after their mother had died.

"We don't want to be late, let's go." Octavia firmly stated. Bellamy watched as she fixed her dress, fluffed her hair, and marched up the steps like she owned the place.

He let out a low laugh as his clumsy sister almost tripped in her heels and headed up after her.

X.X

X.X

X.X

Bellamy and Octavia had decided to take a seat in the back. They really didn't have a choice. The church was almost completely full.

"I didn't think it was going to be so… extravagant." Bellamy whispered. The Church was decorated with different sorts of blue hues in ribbons and candles. The seats were even matched. Whoever had planned this wedding had really out done themselves.

Bellamy noticed Wick and four men up at the altar. He had never seen Wick look so nervous, but before he could let out a laugh the lights dimmed slightly and soft music began playing.

He watched as a few attractive women, which he assumed where Bridesmaids passed by. They made their way up to the altar and placed themselves in their designated spot. When the fourth woman, the Maid of Honor appeared his eyes narrowed.

He had seen that woman before, he just couldn't place where. Bellamy watched her walk slowly, her long straight blonde hair falling down her back. The dress was suited for her and clearly made her stand out.

"Bell- You're staring a little hard." Bellamy flinched at Octavia whispering in his ear and took his eyes away from the blonde woman. He didn't even realize that everyone was starting to stand.

The bride was beautiful. She had dark hair and a slim figure. The dress was also classy and exquisite. Everyone around him gasped when they saw her. Bellamy had to give it to Wick. The man had picked himself a winner.

X.X

X.X

X.X

Clarke had tried to hold back her tears, but when she heard Raven say her 'I do', the tears had burst through. She was so happy for both Raven and Wick. She had not seen or even been apart of such a more beautiful wedding.

Everything had been perfect. Even when Wick had fumbled out the words the Priest had told him to recite. Raven had laughed which in return made everyone else laugh.

The kiss had been the best part. Raven had kissed Wick like her life had depended on it, and to say the least her parents were not that comfortable with it. If only they had really known their daughter.

After they had walked down the aisle hands held together, everyone had clapped. Clarke gave a huge sigh. When they exited everyone stood to follow. "Hey Clarke- it's time to go to the Ark, right?" She looked up at the red headed woman, she believed to be one of Raven's cousins.

The two other bridesmaids were behind the red head, waiting for Clarke to say something. Clarke didn't want to the bride maids to think she didn't remember, but she had forgotten all of their names. "Yeah- Um- there should be limos buses outside waiting for us." The girl threw her a grin, and the trio headed off leaving Clarke behind.

Letting out a sigh of relief Clarke sat down in a pew in the very back. She had just wanted to sit down for a moment to collect her thoughts. Raven was a married woman now and Clarke was happy for her. Clarke was contemplating when her own wedding would arrive. The thought of marrying Finn was devastating to her.

She would not marry him for love. She would only marry for money, simply because that is what her father had wanted. Clarke knew it was going to happen, but it still didn't take the hurt away knowing that she would never get to make her own decision.

So lost in her own thoughts, she didn't even realize someone was talking to her. "Hi there… you ok?" Clarke looked up at a pretty brunette girl, with soft eyes. The girl gave her a kind smile and waited for her to respond.

"Oh- Yeah, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Clarke brushed her hair back over her shoulder. Raven had demanded she straighten it. Even though it bothered her, she had done it. The pretty brunette woman gave her a warm smile, "You just looked like someone kick your puppy or something. You're the Maid of Honor right?"

Clarke let out a small laugh, "That would be me. Clarke Griffin." She held out her hand and the girl shook it gently. "Name is Octavia Blake, it's nice to meet you."

X.X

X.X

X.X

Bellamy was waiting outside the church for Octavia. She had to run to the restroom, to groom herself. Typical Octavia. He looked around at everyone getting into the what he could only assume was limos, leading to the wedding reception.

He puffed on his cigarette, his annoyance getting higher the longer Octavia stayed in the church. When he saw the doors open he blew out the smoke and threw the cigarette down, crushing it beneath his shoe.

"Bellamy!" He turned to face Octavia, but was surprised by the blonde following behind her. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and made his way to them.

They came down the steps at a slow speed, chatting with each other. Octavia had noticed him, but the blonde was too focused on talking with his sister. When he stepped up closer, it dawned on him who the woman was.

She was the one who had cracked his phone. "Bellamy, this is my new friend Clarke- Clarke this is my brother Bellamy." Octavia cheerfully introduced her new friend.

When the blonde's eyes met his, he could see the confusion behind them. Just like the last time they had met. "Do I know you from-" The blonde didn't finish what she was going to say, due to his interrupting "No I don't think we have met before."

She didn't say anything in return, the confusion still lingering in her eyes. They stared at each for a moment. Bellamy gave her a sly grin and the blonde- Clarke's eye narrowed at him. Octavia's eyes were darting back and forth between the two. The silence was becoming incredibly awkward.

"Ok… so are we going to go or not?" Octavia questioned. Bellamy coughed, trying to advert his attention somewhere else rather than on the blonde woman in front of him, "Lead the way ladies."

Bellamy watched the blonde entwine her arm with Octavia's and leave him behind. He ran his finger through his messy hair and trailed behind them. He thought that Clarke would have remembered him, but it seemed like fate had other plans.

This had by far been the most interesting wedding he had ever been to.


End file.
